Man behind the Mask
by Jaxofdeth1
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, better known as Anbu Raven, is the pinnacle of Human Sacrifice. His strength is unmatched, but the cause is unknown. When Asuma Sarutobi falls in battle, Naruto is pulled from his Anbu duty, and given a new mission. To lead Team 10, the next generation of InoShikaCho, but his checkered history as a commander weighs heavily on him. Will he be able to beat himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, after 2 years, give or take, I am back. Back to give you all the kickass shit you've been craving. Its weird. I've read through some of my old works and realized how much I have to do. I can't say when I'll be able to repost/finish the other stories. But I will eventually. For Red Eyed Lover, I know the ending was rushed and I will be going back in and rewriting the ending arc. For Fox Among Hounds and Hatake Naruto I will be taking them down and starting from scratch. For those of my faithful readers that have followed me from my humble start with Fox's Flower, and my dabbling with other genres. I sincerely thank you. Hopefully this lives up to your expectations.**

 **Naruto x Ino**

 **Anbu Retired Naruto/ Elite Jonin Naruto**

 **Team 10 is chunin. Takes place a year after Shippuden's start**

The village of the Hidden Leaf was the most formidable of all the 5 great nations. It had the highest number of ninja, Many of its shinobi were legends amongst the shinobi world. Ninja like Kakashi Hatake, Maito Guy, The Sannin, Asuma and Hiruzen Sarutobi. And even its Anbu made names for themselves. One of the most feared being Agent Raven. He showed up suddenly on the battlefield a year after the failed invasion of Konoha. No one knew where from. That was three years ago. And still the mystery of his appearance remained. Some say he was a demon sent by Kami to protect Konoha from her enemies. Other say he was a tortured soul from the age of Warring States revived by one of Orochimaru's perverse jutsu. But even more believed he was the reincarnated second Hokage based on the level of his water jutsus and his furry collar. No one knew who he really was.

Well except the man behind the mask, and his senseis. But with the emergence of Ataksuki his identity was needed in the field to dissuade them. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was one of the best add his identity as the Anbu Operative that forced Itachi Uchiha to run, as well as kill Zabuza and Kisame of the Mist Swordsmen. And he was a legend.

The son of the Yondaime Hoakge, and also the great grandson of the Nindaime, and great grandnephew of the Shodai. His status as a jinncuuriki was not public knowledge, in fact, the number of people could be counted on one hand. Kakashi Hatake caretaker of Naruto, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto himself, Jiraiya who was incharge of the seal's observation, and Kurenai. Of the 5, four were in the village, and only one had the right to tell anyone, and that was Naruto himself. But he didn't. Mostly because, even though he was one of the strongest shinobi the Leaf village had produced, he was living a life of guilt. He failed to protect his teammate 4 years ago when he was promoted to chunin. They exams were a front to cover the invasion plot. When the invasion occurred, Oto and Suna unleashed the Jincuuriki Gaara upon the Leaf. And Naruto was given a team to find and stop Gaara by any means. His team was Sasuke, Sakura, Lee and Shino. Only Lee and Shino returned. Sakura was killed by Gaara, and Sasuke in the confusion abandoned the village to find Orochimaru after his defeat by a combined force of the Sandaime, Naruto and Kakashi.

After that, The Sandaime stepped down, and gave the title to Kakashi who allowed Naruto to enter Anbu. AS much as he hated to. But he knew he would go out of his way to fight high level ninjas, so it would be better if his teammates were high levels. But Kakashi was wrong. Naruto didn't seek retribution. If anything, he seeked power and knowledge. His former knuckehead student became an overnight scholar, and by the end of his first year in the Anbu, he had already defeated Kisame and Zabuza during their failed assassination of the bridge builder Tazuna.

And it was this very same agent that Kakashi now found knelt before him. His mask removed as a sign of respect before the Hokage.

"Agent Raven, I am pulling you back from Anbu service. Naruto Uzumaki is needed. So effective immediately you will be assigned to Team 10. To replace Asuma."

"For how long Sempai?"

"Naruto. Your removal from Anbu is permanent. Members may only serve for 3 years."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the hokage office with its one occupant. Kakashi turned towards the Hokage monument. Focusing on the horizon as a sun started its slow decline, he hoped he hoped what Anbu reports were saying was wrong.

Naruto arrived to the assigned training grounds and hid his presence. He didn't know why, but it was a habit to remain unseen when entering the unknown. He was a very cautious person after his team was frequently ambushed with often deadly results.

He had lost 3 teammates in as many weeks to frequent ambushed along the Kumo Border. Tensions were building. After waiting for 15 or so minutes he spotted three chunin enter the training ground. One male with a pineapple ponytail, and the standard chunin attire. The second was another male but wore his hair close cropped to the skull and had replaced the chunin vest with a samurai chest protector with the Kanji for food adorning the center plate. The third was an enigma. She wore the standard chunin attire as well but her headband was wrapped around her waist. Over her left shoulder a ninjato grip protruded. Naruto remained hidden as he watched the three.

Ino Yamanaka sighed in frustration. "Where is he? He is going to be shit compared to Asuma-sensei! Why didn't they just promote you Shika and then give us a new chunin?"

"They offered but I refused. I wouldn't amount to anything compared to Asuma Sarutobi. And our history would lead to the hard decisions being even harder Ino."

Naruto watched as the third teammate approached his position. Naruto turned away as Chouji pulled his pants down and pissed on the trunk of the very tree Naruto sat in. Deciding enough was enough, Naruto burst from his hiding place and landed in the center of the clearing.

"Yo." The three chunin jumped back in surprise. Standing before them was a miniature clone of Kakashi. Except his hair was blond, and he had two ninjatos over his shoulders in an X shape. Probably the most intriguing part was the bottom of a summoning tattoo peeking from the bottom of the rolled sleeve.

"Naruto?"

"Since I was born."

Shikamaru was the first to react. "Are you our new team leader?"

"Well I mean unless you guys are 3 missing ninja in disguise that Hokage-sama sent me to dispose of, than yeah. Come along with me, we have a lot to discuss."

The three nodded, their shock still evident. Naruto lead them into the shade under one of the large trees surrounding the training ground.

"Okay so I guess you have some questions?"

Before he even finished his sentence, Ino was spewing out questions like a broken dam. "Where did you go? When did you get back? Why are you already a jonin? Why are you dressed like that, where is the orange? Why are you wearing a mask?"

Naruto held up his hand, silencing her. "In order, I went on an extended training trip with Pervy Sage. I got back recently. I am a jonin because I was promoted, I am dressed like this because a shinobi is a professional and orange is not conducive with stealth or infiltrations, and I have grown accustomed to my identity being hidden."

Shikamaru's mind processed each answer trying to piece it together.

A sudden disappearance 4 years ago, but Jiriaya was in the village for the last 3 years, a sudden change in attire and attitude because a needed level of skill in stealth and infiltrations, used to having his identity hidden. Before Shikamaru could stop himself he blurted the answer to his own question out.

"Anbu Black Ops."

Naruto reacted much to quickly for the human eye to follow. One minute he was sitting with everyone smiling, or at least they assumed he was smiling based off body language, then in the blink of an eye, he was behind Shikamaru with a kunai to his throat. In his off hand, he had one of his ninjatos drawn pointed at the restrained form of CHoji. Two clones held the rotund chunin down. Another had Ino restrained with a knee between her shoulder blades.

Turning his attention back to Shikamaru. "Yes. But if you tell anyone I will kill you. If anyone finds out I was Anbu I will kill you. I can count the number of people who know on my hand. If anyone else finds out I will know its because of one of you three. And I won't have time to figure out which one so all three of you will be treated like an information breach. Understand?"

The three nodded an unfamiliar feeling rose for their former classmate turned team leader. _Fear_.

"Alright so now that the elephant in the room has been slain, let me just say. I am here to be the team leader not Asuma's replacement. He was a good man. I respected him. And as such I will make sure his team continues his legacy of being the top cell in the ranks. And I will also make sure none of you die. So starting tomorrow, we are going to start a little something I like to call hell week. Clan techniques are great but they will only get you so far. So for now go home. Eat a good meal, drink a lot of water and go to bed early. We start tomorrow at 0345. If any of you are late, I will make you three sleep in this damn forest. Am I understood?"

"Aye Taichou." Then he nodded and the three dispersed.

Naruto turned after they left. Kurenai dropped from the treetops.

"Naruto?"

"Hello Kurenai-san. How are you?"

"Fine I guess."

"You know Kurenai-san it is quite rude to lie."

"Fine. I haven't slept in 3 days because I blame myself that Asuma died. All those times he asked me out and I turned him down. I should have know it was more than lust. Naruto I had his blood soak my face when he died."

"It wasn't your fault Kurenai-san. Had I been faster, he would still be alive today."

She approached him cautiously. He didn't shy away. "Naruto, you weren't there."

"But I was. I was the Anbu team leader dispatched to assist. And I wasn't fast enough." She stayed silent tears filling her eyes. "If it would make you feel better, you can strike me. I can handle it I assure you."

Her arms reacted faster than he could react. He braced for the pain he would experience but instead felt the arms pull him to her.

"Naruto-kun, a 16 year old should not be experiencing this much death."

"Kurenai-san, I experience it so other don't have to. I refuse to ever let someone suffer like I did." She remained silent before releasing the hug. Sometimes she found it hard to believe Naruto was only 16. In many ways he reminded her of Kakashi when they were young.

"Are you Asuma's replacement then?"

"Yes. Asuma-san was a great ninja but I feel his students aren't living up to his legacy."

"Naruto, you are being a little hard on them. They don't have the level of training you did."

"Kurenai-san. I am being actively hunted for what I am. I refuse to have any of them die because of me. As they are right now, I could have killed all three of them before they even noticed me. I was hidden for 15 minutes before I grew bored and revealed myself."

Kurenai studied the blond with a quizzical look. This was the boy she grew to think of as a little brother. The one who as a 10 year old fought a chunin who had tried to take advantage of her while she was drunk. His childhood mischievous streak was gone. Replaced with a cold intense seriousness that was offsetting. She felt him sizing her up and she felt the fear that many had associated with the blond since he was promoted to jonin.

"Naruto, what do you plan on doing to train them then?"

"Once the truth of my condition is revealed, which I am sure Sempai plans to release evetually along with my Anbu identity since Raven for all intents and purpose is dead, I will no doubt have an even bigger target on my back. Iwa and Kumo are still angry for what my father did, and I still have my personal vendetta against Suna. Add in the fact Sasuke will try to kill me to gain the Mangekyu, I have at least 12 S-rank ninja trying to find me. Plus two villages tracking me."

She nodded solemnly nodding. She knew eventually Naruto's reputation would catch up. "Naruto, if you want I can speak to the Hokage about getting him to withhold you status."

"No the people need to know. Their beloved Namikaze- _sama_ is actually the pinnacle of human sacrifice. That the very same demon that is responsible of the near annihilation of the village as well as the death of my own father is housed within me. Maybe then they will remove me from the pedestal and unending sympathy for my teammates."

She turned a tick mark on her forehead. "Naruto!"

"What Kurenai-san?"

"The people of this village know that the only reason it still stands is because you chased Orochimaru from its borders after defeating and resealing Gaara. You held the line against Itachi Uchiha even after he beat Kakashi-kun. You could kill someone in cold blood and they would still love you."

"It is that kind of devotion that leads to an infallible shinobi. I am not infallible. I have made mistakes and I still live with them."

She stayed silent as he turned to face the memorial stone.

Ino Yamanaka was silently muttering to herself as she and her two teammates ate at the ramen bar. Chouji was much too preoccupied to pay her any attention but Shikamaru was giving her sideways glances. Finally she became flustered and turned.

"What?"

"You keep muttering about the nerve of Taichou. But he is our commander. He doesn't feel we are up to snuff, so he wants us to train. Whats wrong with that?"

"He is doubting Asuma-sensei's ability to train us!"

"But I'm not questionining Asuma-san. I am questioning how such a great shinobi was assigned three clan heads who everything he taught was in one ear and out the other."

Ino turned to find Naruto standing in the doorway. "T-Taicho."

He huffed and paid the three no mind. "Ayame-chan, can I get the usual to go please?"

She smirked and handed him the bag. He nodded and left an amount much larger than the total and she shook her head with a small smile.

Ino turned to see the sad smile on Ayame's face.

"You know him pretty well don't you?"

"Well my father always made sure he was fed and we watched over him when he was young. He is like my little brother."

"When did he become so serious?"

"After the invasion."

Ino nodded understanding. Everyone knew Naruto was there when Sakura died. And that he resealed Gaara during their battle. But not before the jincuuriki's bijuu took control of Gaara's body and killed Sakura. Then with Jiraiya and Kakashi chased Orochimaru from the village. After that, Naruto left for the training trip.

"He is a lot harder because he blames himself for Sakura's death. He doesn't want to lose another teammate let alone a subordinate under his command."

The three nodded understanding his desire to keep them alive. They bid Ayame a farewell and they went their separate ways to their homes.

Naruto sat alone in his apartment eating his food. He turned when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and found Kurenai. He stepped aside allowing her in. She was dressed in civilian clothes, a red sweatshirt and black shorts. She sat down on the sofa in his apartment and he sat across from her.

"So Kurenai-san, not that I'm not excited to see you, but what brings you out here?"

"Naruto you need to remember that your team aren't Anbu candidates, they aren't even jonin. You need to train them right. Not beat them down. They just lost their sensei so they are going to need you to be supportive in order for you to actually function as a team."

0300 came faster than Naruto would have liked. He had barely climbed in bed before midnight. Forcing his own gripes out of his mind upon remembering he was the one who set the time, he arose from bed and showered. He dressed quickly in his standard attire. The only difference was he now wore a sleeveless shirt which exposed his Anbu brand and his summoning tattoo. He ate a quick breakfast then pulled on his sandals and left his recently renovated apartment.

Ino Yamanaka was beyond pissed. She was a chunin, but her team captain acted like she was an academy student. She earned her rank through blood, sweat and tears but he acted like she just sashayed her hips and made a few pouty faces at the judges and they threw her the vest. She bled besides all the other Konoha Shinobi during the invasion. Sure she didn't chase an S-rank criminal or seal a rampaging jincuuriki, but she fought and bled. She was so caught up in her musing she didn't realize Naruto was walking beside her until he stopped infront of her and poked her forehead.

"Yamanaka-san, I asked if you would care for some coffee?"

She looked at his suspiciously. Why was he suddenly so nice. She took the cup and studied it. Sensing her suspicion, he smiled beneath his mask.

"I'll explain it to you three in the training grounds. Here let me see it." She handed him back the cup and he threw it back. He offered her the cup back and filled it from a thermos. When she arrived at the training grounds she found two clones of Naruto with Shikamaru and Choji, both chunin having their own cups of coffee.

They turned expectantly as Naruto and Ino entered the training ground. But to their shock, all three Naruto just disappeared in a poof. The three were instantly on guard.

They turned as the real one approached them from the edge of the woods. He was silent as he entered before sitting down with the three.

"Are you guys hungry? Everyone ate right?"

They nodded. "Okay. So First I want to apologize for yesterday. Asuma-san was a dear friend of mine, and only the most recent in a dwindling supply of those I consider my friends to fall. He cared deeply for you all so I am going to make sure you survive. I will not lose anyone else. Now because I neglected it yesterday, I want you to each outline your abilities so I can become familiar with them. And I will outline mine with you. Yamanaka-san, you first."

Ino smiled a bit finally relaxing around the new leader. "Well I am the intelligence gather. My family jutsus make it rather easy. In combat, I am decent, but I lack a large offensive jutsu ability. I really only know a few D and C rank water jutsu. I also am trained with poisons and I concoct my own blends occasionally.

"So you are a water user and a poison maker?"

"Hai Taicho."

"Before I forget, Naruto is fine guys."

They nodded. Quite curious as to what happened from the Naruto yesterday to the Naruto today. Shikamaru took advantage of the silent thoughts and began. "Like any of my clan I have mastery over shadow manipulation. But I also and rather experienced with herbs. I mostly use my abilities to make salves and creams to treat wounds."

Naruto nodded before turning his gaze to Choji. "I excel at my clan manipulation but I also have a functional mastery over Doton manipulation. I also am the team cook."

Naruto nodded. "Well I guess its my turn. I am considered to be the foremost master of Fuinjutsu, and I am considered a master in Wind and Water manipulation. I have a weaken affinity for Lightning that I am currently honing. I am proficient with a katana but I prefer my two ninjatos. They can funnel chakra to enhance the blade. I am a sage of the Toads but I am also the only known Sage of Foxes. I also have a set of trench knives like Asuma-san's that he gave to me for a birthday when I was much younger."

The three looked at him in shock. He was a year older than them, yet he had much more experience and it seemed like he was beyond their level. He sensed their awe before he blushed beneath his mask.

"Guys its not a big deal. I was in Anbu for three years. I had to learn some stuff."

They nodded. "SHikamru based on my augmentation to the team, will any formations majorly change?"

"No. I'm still the tactician. CHoji and you are the muscle and Ino is the intelligence gatherer. The only difference is you have a larger selection of jutsu at your disposal. Naruto nodded.

"I want each of you to give me a goal of where you want to be by the end of this month. I know you are all proficient at taijutsu due to your clan's styles. But I want you to have more than that to fall back on. Enemies know about clans. You need to have a few ways to get around that."

The three nodded and Naruto smiled. "So lets go and get some breakfast then we can start training." The three nodded and he stood up leading them out of the training ground.

The next month flew by as they Naruto began to formulate ways his team could be better. But they had to start taking missions. Everyone was getting stir crazy. By the end of the month though, his team was beginning to reach new levels. Levels that Asuma only dreamed of after the invasion. THe chunin exams they all partook in as rookies were a make or break event. Everyone was forced to be a full shinobi. They fought, bled, and killed. It still weighed heavily on Ino, Shikamaru and Choiji. They were hesitant. They hadn't faced opponents were the hesitation would get them killed. And Naruto had to work around it carefully. He had to get them to kill more so they wouldn't hesitate. Many chunins died because of their hesitation.

The morning after their last day of training. Naruto finally came up with the idea. Put them in a controlled sink or swim environment. He quickly dressed and went to the Hokage's tower.

Kakashi was sitting at the desk idly twirling his kunai around his finger. Something bad was going to happen today. He could feel it in his gut. His time in the Anbu taught him to always trust his gut. In his 24 years on the Earth, it was never wrong. The day Obito died, the day Rin fled the village because of her medical experiments to reanimate the dead, the day the Fox attacked, and the day Itachi came and tried to locate the Kyuubi charka hoping to finally uncover the identity of the Fox's container.

So when Naruto burst into his apartment he felt the feeling worsen.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need a training mission. My team is hesitant to deliver the final blow even against my clones. I need to hone their edge or else they will get killed in the field."

Before Kakashi could respond, Iruka burst in with a scroll with a wax seal with the kanji for fire.

"Lord Hokage! An urgent summons from the Daiymo."

Kakashi sighed. He wished his gut would have just been for Naruto but he knew what an urgent summons meant. He took the scroll and opened it.

He skimmed it and sighed. "Naruto gather your team and head to the capital. As soon as humanely possible. Team 8, and Team 9 will be rerouted to offer assistance. But you are going in alone. I will send whatever Anbu Tenzo can spare."

He nodded. Turning back only when Kakashi called him. He caught the scroll from the air and sent his clone to the training grounds where Ino, Choiji and Shikamaru would be awaiting him.

Naruto quickly returned to his apartment, and grabbed his mask. Pulling it on and covering his face. He tied on his headband and slid his two ninjatos into the cross sheathes on the back of his vest.

When he got to the gate, he begin to skim the scroll.

 _Hokage-sama,_

 _Request urgent support. Two ninja attacking the capital, wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Need as many ninja as you can send. They destroyed the 4 from outpost 9 in the blink of an eye._

Naruto looked up as his team landed in the clearing. Naruto went into his pouch and pulled out a white sash he tied around his waist. THe three chunin recognized it as the Guardian Ninja sash. But Naruto nodded before they could ask and they took off. Each funneling chakra into their legs following Naruto's breakneck pace.

Lord Kashimara was legendary. He was one of only 5 samurai to be on the Daiymo's private guard. Each five were former Anbu shinobi from Konoha The last five of the 12 Guardian Shinobi that remained after the rift. He prided himself on his repertoire of jutsu and his uncanny ability to predict an enemy's movement. But here he was locked blade to blade, with one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist. And arguably the most powerful. Kisame the tail-less demon. The two swordsmen were master of the art of kenjutsu. But Kisame's mistake was assuming this elegantly dressed samurai was like the others. The average samurai was either a noble-born civilian, or a failed academy student. Only a handful were actually accomplished ninja. But the 5 were above even Ember Battalion, the 500 retired jonin in the Daiymo's force.

On the other side of the courtyard, Lords Hashi, Youkiro, and Hiro were in a desperate battle with Itachi. Only by pure luck, and Itachi's inability to use his ultimate jutsus due to the massive deterioration in his health from their overuse.

Over 6 hours ago, the two shinobi appeared in the capital. The small contingency of Konoha ninja assigned to the local outpost arrived relatively quickly to try and assist. But they were incinerated by a black fire. After that Itachi's eyes were glazed and dried tears of blood marred his otherwise pale skin. After seeing 4 jonin easily dealt with the Daiymo ordered the Ember Battalion to evacuate the capital. His personal guards begin to prepare for the fight that was no doubt coming.

The Daiymo's own daughter was nearly captured but only by the selfless sacrifice of the fifth of his bodyguards, Lordess Mika, did his daughter escape unscathed. She was quickly handed off to two ninja from Konoha. One with a large dog, and the other with pale lavender eyes. The other two shinobi continued on but were quickly overwhelmed by the emergence of a third and fourth ninja.

THe daimyo watched as his city, the home of his people was leveled. Four men in black robes and red clouds laid waste to buildings as his 4 remaining guards and 2 Konoha shinobi frantically tried to protect him. He turned to the shrine to his late wife.

"Hana-chan, I failed the city. I almost lost our daughter today. But because of your sister's sacrifice Narumi-hime is still safe." He felt his tears fill his eyes, as he felt the overwhelming helplessness. He wasn't a shinobi. He was an aged samurai who faithfully served the Daiymo until he was selected as the successor of the title due to the previous occupant's lack of a legitimate heir.

He reached for his katana hoping to at least achieve honor with his death rather than being captured but before he could do anything, he felt his body grow cold and resistant to his command.

"What a drag. My lord, we are here to evacuate you. I am Shikamaru Nara, this is Ino Yamanaka, and that is Choji Akimichi."

He nodded. He stood up and moved towards them. Before they could react, a black blur smashed into the room through the paper walls.

He quickly stood up and revealed to be a ninja the Daiymo thought to be long since dead.

"Yo-Yondaime-sama?"

Naruto turned as if realizing the room was inhabited for the first time.

"My lord, maybe another time. Please go with these ninja. They will evacuate you to safety. Your daughter is already at Konoha." He turned to Shikamaru. "When you encounter team 9 inform Gai-san to escort the civilians. We are fighting a losing battle. Tell him, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame, Sasori of the Red sands, and Deidara the mad bomber are here." The three nodded and Naruto burst back out of the hole he made.

Itachi Uchiha was not an easy man to surprise but when he was standing before the friend of his younger brother he almost laughed. From what he remembered of Naruto, he was loud, brash, and emotional.

He quickly tried to force him into a fight. After all, the blond sent the three samurai guards to fight Kisame.

"So Uchiha, care for a rematch?"

Itachi for his part was surprised. He recognized that voice.

"You."

"Yeah. Me." He reached into a pouch on his thigh and pulled out a slate black mask with a carved beak.

Itachi felt his anger rising. This was the man that had managed to permenately damage Itachi's pride.

Naruto hoped his ploy would distract Itachi long enough that his team, Team 8 and Team 9 could get clear. They would have no chance against the 4 S-ranked criminals. Naruto only managed to get victory over Itachi because he was along and Naruto had managed to blind him with a chakra flash.

"Well Itachi it seems fate has brought us back together."

"Indeed it has. Who would have thought the little blond brat would grow up into a skilled and feared shinobi."

"Would you care to share what brings you to the capital?"

"Well we figured we would ransom the Daiymo and his daughter for the identity of the Kyuubi jincuuriki."

"So sorry to ruin your plans then."

"You could always just bring the Daiymo back."

"And you could always come silently back to Konoha to face retribution for what you did."

Itachi remained silent. During the conversation, he had been charging chakra into his eyes, Hoping to heal them enough they could be utilized in the upcoming fight. It worked, partially. He could see the blond quite clearly. But he was surprised when he felt a knee suddenly drive itself into his stomach.

He reacted more from experience than seeing the uupcoming attack. He bent backwards as a kunai whistled by his throat. The blade left a shallow cut across Itachi's throat but not much. What was most suprising was the fact that Itachi couldn't cast a genjutsu capturing the blond.

"You know Itachi, our last fight taught me a lot."

Itachi remained silent. He threw a smoke bomb into the air causing the courtyard to be completely emcompassed in the white billowing smoke.

Itachi closed his eyes and instead focused on sending out charka pulses to sense Naruto. It worked and he turned and blocked an incoming kick before blocking a kunai thrust. But his eyes suddenly began to burn. He lost his concentration and launched Naruto backwards with a kick to the sternum.

Itachi frantically rubbed his eyes and his hands came away bloody again. Pushing through the pain he lowered his scrapped headband over them hoping the darkness would ease the pain. It worked if only for a bit. He sent more chakra pulses out and dodged a wind blade narrowly. He knew if he stayed in the fight, he would not survive. Thinking of a sudden strategy, he quickly launched a water dragon at where he sensed the blond. The dragon roared but Naruto shattered it apart. Before running towards Itachi.

The blond reared back with a kunai before plunging it into the conjunction of Itachi's neck and shoulder. THe blond exploded back in pain as Itachi burst into a funnel of sparks. The water only amplified the damage. Naruto laid on the ground shaking from the excess electricity leaving his body. He felt his body begin to shut down but he fought it. He forced himself onto his feet only to find himself alone. He turned and saw the 4 remaining samurai standing looking around in confusion. Over the wall of the courtyard, Naruto watched a large white bird fly away with four people on its back.

He let his head return to the soft dirt and removed his mask. He ignored the pain from the movement, stowing his mask back in its leather case and then felt his consciousness slip away.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choiji were running full speed. Trees were passing by in a blur. On Choiji's back was the Daiymo holding on for dear life. About three miles ahead lay the doors to the village. As they approached they saw 8 Anbu approaching their position. The masks were well known. Eagle, Wolf, Dog, Pather, Cat, Hawk, Monkey, and Boar. They paid the three chunin little mind as the continued at full speed the way the three just came from.

Team 9, Kurenai and Shino were moving. They had quickly found the column of evacuated civilians and joined the battalion of the Daiymo's samurai as they escorted them. Well except Lee, who Gai sent to carry Naruto to the village. THe civilians were still full of fear from earlier. Many of them had seen what Itachi did to the four border guard that arrived to fight. They were afraid that the four jonin and 1 chunin wouldn't be enough. That was until they came face to face with 8 masked shinobi. Everyone knew of the Konoha Anbu. Named for animals of the forest. The civlians started to relax at seeing a full squadron of them. They stopped. And the leader, one with a Hawk mask approached Kurenai.

"What is the status of the Capital?"

"Ruins. Between the bombs, the destructive nature of Sasori, and Itachi and Naruto's fight in the palace, there is hardly anything left standing."

"Roger. Hokage-sama has order that all the refugees be taken to the Uchiha district for now until they can be properly housed in the village.

They nodded and they continued on. Four of the Anbu broke off and continued back to the capital to look for any survivors amongst the rubble. THe other four took up positions. Two about half a mile ahead of the column, and 2 about half a mile back. The 5 standard force shinobi took up positions to the sides. Shino and Kurenai on the left, Gai and Neji on the right, and the lone chunin Tenten took up a position at the head of the column.

Kakashi sat reading the mission report. The 4 samurai bodyguards of the Daiymo, the Daiymo's daughter and the Daiymo himself all sat in the office with him as they conferred.

The four samurai told him how Naruto managed to overcome Itachi until the water lightning clone combo, and the smoldering wake the Anbu reported to him made that much more sense. They also told him how Gai managed to severly injure Sasori of the Red Sands, and how Kurenai managed to detatched Dedaria's left arm, leaving the bomber with only one hand to make his art. He nodded and dismissed them from his office.

"Anbu bring me team 10."

The masked guard bowed before leaving the office. Shortly after his departure, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji appeared. He noticed the lack of Naruto and gave them a questioning look. Ino smiled sheepishly. "Hokage-sama, I forced him to stay in the hospital."

He nodded accepting the fact the blond would have tried to show up.

"That's fine. I want you three to tell me how you like his leading style."

Shika coughed barely masking his surprise. Choji shrugged. And as expected Ino was the first to answer.

"He trains us into the ground foor a week and a half, then on our first mission he refuses to let us fight any opponents and instead has us escort the Daiymo out of the city. Then he comes back smoking and charred barely alive. We could have helped him Hokage-sama, but he wouldn't let us."

"Naruto is a very fickle shinobi. He blames himself for Sakura's death and for Sasuke's betrayal. I assume you know the nature of his 'experience'?

They nodded. "What I am about to say will not leave this room. Am I understood?"

They shivered at the leaked intent not trusting their voices. "Naruto was The Raven. He is number one slot on Itachi's hit list. In fact, Naruto is a target for a lot of those criminals. They are the same organization that killed Asuma. The ataksuki. And they want Naruto due to his heritage and something else I won't disclose."

They remained silent. "So Naruto is being hunted by the people who killed Asuma?"

He nodded. "Well we have to train harder to protect him!"


	2. Chapter 2

After checking out of the hospital the next day, Naruto now was standing in Kakashi's office with Gai, Kurenai, Neji, Lee, and Shino. They were accompanied by several other jonin of the village as part of a war council. The village council was also in attendance as Kakashi read through a report from Jiriaya.

"Alright so I have assembled you here so we can discuss our next move. AS you all know, the capital was attacked yesterday, ad only through our most valiant efforts did we manage to extract the Daiymo and the Honorable Daughter. As of now, the village is on alert. Naruto you and your team are being assigned to protect Narumi-san. One of you will with her at all times. Kurenai your team will be guarding the Daiymo. Same deal. Both of you will be responsible for their safety. No one. And I mean no one. Is permitted to see them without my permission. If the Daiymo disagrees just remind him in Konoha, he has no power."

Naruto nodded and then turned leaving the room to go and inform his team of the new mission.

Narumi was nervous. And for her that was saying something. She was 18 years old but to this day had never felt the prickling of fear that severely. She was sure she would die, the way the attack came out of nowhere had her on edge. The capital was the most secure place she ever saw. But they just appeared. And to make matters worse she saw how the two ripped through the 4 shinobi that showed up from the outpost. She jumped when her door was opened.

"Lady Narumi, sorry to enter uninvited but you didn't respond to my knocking and it's urgent."

She turned and released a held breath. The blond ninja before her was wearing jonin attire with one of the sashes of her father's own guard. He looked oddly familiar. "Naruto?"

"Ah so you do remember me Lady Narumi."

"How could I forget the only man to decline my father's offer to become his personal bodyguard? But still swear to protect him and by extension me from anything?"

He looked toward the ceiling blushing beneath his mask.

"So why the mask Naru-kun?"

"We can talk later Narumi-san. This is my team. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choiji Akimichi. The four of us will be guarding you during your stay in the village."

"Ah it's so nice to meet you three. If Naru-kun is your sensei you must be strong."

Naruto cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I'm just a fill in for the time being."

She nodded understanding his meaning. "Well I guess it's only fair I introduce myself since Naru-kun forgets his manners. I am Narumi. I once was studying to become a ninja but after my father's promotion to Daiymo I gave it up to help him in the new responsibilities."

She smiled. Ino seemed to gravitate towards her. Naruto looked at his watch and then towards the team.

"Alright so I'll take first watch. Shikamaru is next. Then Choji, and then Ino." The three nodded. It only made sense. It was noon, so Shikamaru's shadows would be best suited for the evening shift. Then the darkness would give Choji the advantage with his disproportioned stealth ability. And Ino was the only morning person out of the team.

"Shikamaru meet us back here in 6 hours. Until then you are dismissed."

The three nodded then left the apartment closing the door behind them. Naruto turned and barely caught Narumi jump into his arms and squeeze tightly.

"You kept your promise!"

"I told you I would always protect you and your dad. You guys are the first ones to have shown me kindness when I was young. I owe you both my life. It was you two that introduced me to Iruka-sensei."

She squeezed him tightly and his own arms found their way around her lower back. "I wish you would have stayed when daddy asked you to become one of his guardian ninja."

"I do to. But I was needed back here. Suna and Oto's invasion, then the border skirmishes."

"At least we got to spend the year together before you left."

"Sometimes I wish I would have stayed."

"No. Because then you would have gotten pulled into the Civil war within the 12."

He remained silent. The two were close friends, many would confuse them for lovers, but the one thing they could not agree was where the loyalties of shinobi should lie. Naruto believed with the village and the precious people one holds dear, Narumi felt loyalties should lie with the Hokage and the Shinobi Rules.

The two released each other and Narumi sighed at the loss of his warmth. "Is Iruka-sensei still around?"

"Yeah he got promoted to jonin but he still teaches at the academy."

"Let's go see him then get some Ichiraku ramen!"

Naruto's eyes perked up before he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back in a piggyback ride. Then he opened the window and jumped across the street to the rooftops.

Narumi squeaked in delight and surprise at the feeling of weightless.

"Naru-kun?"

"Yes Narumi-san?"

"Why did you suddenly disappear for the last three years? I wrote to you and you just stopped writing back."

"I went on an extended mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"One that I would need to be someone other than Naruto Uzumaki to do."

"Like Black-ops?"

"You can't tell anyone Narumi. Not even your dad."

"Your secret is safe with me on one condition."

"And what is that oh mighty Narumi-san?"

"You help me finish my training."

"We already decided I couldn't!"

"That was when you were a chunins fresh from the exams coming to the capital with The Pervy Sage trying to track down Tsuande-san. Now you are an elite jonin leading a team of chunins." The next part was whispered in his ear, " _And you were the Raven weren't you?"_

Naruto nearly missed the next ledge and pulled himself up with Narumi on his back. He stopped and she dropped from his back.

She suddenly felt the coldness many associated with Naruto.

"Explain. NOW!"

"W-W-Well I-It Makes sense. Y-You were A-ANBU and Raven appears when you disappear! Then disappears when you reappear. And you go from chunins to Jonin but we never got a file about you being promotion. I w-was just guessing!"

Naruto held his glare for a few more seconds before is evaporated and his eyes seemed welcoming again.

"Let's go then."

Across the village, Kakashi sat on a bench reading. To the passerby he looked like he was just killing time. Which was partially true. He was waiting for the report from his spy master on the reasons behind the Atatsuki attack on the capital.

Jiriaya for his part was hardly associated with stealth and modesty. But in this instance he was his polar opposite. Kakashi didn't even sense the older ninja until he spoke.

"Their leader is one of my former students."

"But you only trained Sensei and Naruto."

"No. After the second Great War, I stumbled upon three orphans and felt pity for them. Tsuande and Orochimaru wanted to just write them off, kill them in their perverse way of mercy. But I refused. I was mad at the village, angry that Tsuande picked Dan over me, trying to validate myself. They were from Ame. But were exiled after a failed overthrow attempt. I haven't been able to track them down, but the bloodline rebels in Kiri have had several skilled ninja just appear."

"You think they are operating in Kiri?"

"You can call it a hunch. Where else could they go? They have attacked all the other four great villages, no one can enter Taki, and Oto is all but obliterated after the counter invasion."

"Alright. What do you think we should do?"

"First I have to gather more intelligence. After I'll have a plan. But I only have one request Kakashi."

"What is it?"

"When it comes time. I face them in battle. They are my responsibility. I trained them and let them stray down the dark path. It is a sensei's responsibility."

Kakashi nodded remaining silent. His mind going towards his own responsibility.

"Granted Jiraiya."

The older ninja didn't say anything, just nodded before standing up and going towards the village proper.

"Where is Naruto at Kakashi?"

"Guarding the Daiymo's daughter. Knowing him they are either eating ramen or he is training her."

Jiraiya nodded and continued down the path.

Naruto leaned against the tree as Narumi practiced her taijutsu kata. It was a style he created by fusing the speed of the toad style and the unpredictability of Hebi fist he called Raven style. So far, Narumi seemed to get it and was rather proficient but that was just running katas. She was already proficient in her substitution jutsu, her clone jutsu and her henge.

Naruto stood up straight and cracked his neck. He walked towards her and she was oblivious. She went to deliver a roundhouse kick to her imaginary opponent then suddenly Naruto's ankle hooked around her grounded foot and yanked. She lost her balance and fell.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

"You are proficient in the Katas enough to start actually sparring with it. So face me."

She stood up and gave him a glare of determination before dropping into her stance.

Jiraiya dropped into Training ground 7 and watched in mild interest as Naruto and who he assumed was Narumi engaged in a light sparring match. It wasn't long lived as Naruto quickly dodged a sloppily thrown punch and slipped into Narumi's guard then hook his arm around her neck forcing her to arch her back or have her neck broken. Seeing his student was busy he returned to the trees and left.

Once she was bent over he knocked her feet out and she fell to the ground and his kunai touched her neck.

"You know, you did very well!" He offered an eye smile while helping her back to her feet.

"But I lost!"

He chuckled. "You know Narumi, you aren't just going to beat a jonin the first sparring match you have."

"But you did!"

"No I didn't. Kakashi-sensei swept the floor with me. He humiliated me and made me train even harder. Even now I am hardly a match for the pervy bastard."

Naruto turned towards the trees holding his finger up gesturing for silence. Narumi thought he was joking around but quickly realized he was being serious. Suddenly a voice filled the training ground.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You dream of the position of Hokage. We can make it happen for you."

"Who are you?"

"We have many names. The roots of the tree of life, the shield of Konoha. Our village is the mightiest, we could achieve peace by uniting every nation under our banner."

Naruto remained silent. He was trying to locate the speaker when Narumi squealed in fear. Standing behind her was a man about Naruto's height with a white mask.

"As a phoenix rises from the ashes so must our village!"

Naruto wasted no time. He launched a trio of Kunai that the masked ninja quickly parried. In the moment of distraction, Naruto sprang forward and tackled Narumi before using a shunshin to get into the forest. He turned expecting to see the ninja but instead he found the space empty with only a scroll laying on the ground. It was closed with a red wax seal with the Kanji for peace on it.

Naruto remained on guard for the next two hours until Shikamaru arrived. The masked ninja was no-where to be seen but that didn't mean he couldn't be hiding in plain sight. Naruto handed the lazy chunins a seal with his Hiraishin seal on it.

"If anything happens summon chakra into it. I'll teleport to the seal so throw in on the ground after you activate it."

He nodded. "And if I don't use it just give it to Choji next?"

"Yeah"

Then Naruto turned to Narumi. "We will train more tomorrow."

She nodded and Naruto left.

Kakashi sat in his office as Kurenai and Naruto both gave reports of a similar occurrence. Both presented the scrolls they received and Kakashi sighed. He thought he had dealt with this problem already but obviously not.

"What I am about to tell you is classified. When I inherited the title of Hokage from the Sandaime, I was made aware of a faction in our own shinobi force that felt the best way to achieve peace was by destroying all those who would threaten it. They wanted a world without war and would achieve it by conquering all the villages then killing any who would speak out again it. So I ordered several Anbu captains to lead their teams to destroy the Rogue faction inside the Uchiha compound behind the sealed gate. I thought they were destroyed but their leader was never discovered so he must have rebuilt his following."

Kurenai was shocked and turned to Naruto only to see the blond indifferent.

"Naruto you knew?"

"Yeah I was there. It was my first mission as a jonin."

Kakashi looked at the blond with slight suspicion. "Tenzo never released the list of operatives he sent."

"That's because there wasn't a point to. 12 of us went in and only 2 came out. Myself and Cat. Monkey, Hawk, Eagle, Boar, Bear, Jaguar, Panther, Deer, Wolf, and Bobcat were killed. But we killed about 50 or 60 in the caves below the compound. They had a base under the lake with a web of interconnecting tunnels. We were prepared for a sustained engagement, but not a full scale war. They were there every turn. We need to go into the tunnels. They will set up a base there again."

Kakashi remained silent his gaze turning from Naruto towards the window in his office overlooking the village sprawled out below him. His eyes fell on the Uchiha compound as he tried to see a reason to not send in the teams.

"Fine. Falcon gather Cat, Tiger, Goat, Elk, Moose, Raccoon, Fox, and Crow. Naruto go and fetch Raven."

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Kurenai turned towards Kakashi. "He can take care of himself Kakashi."

"I know. He is after all the heir to the Hokage."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"After you tell him about us."

His hand grazed hers and she turned and hooked her finger through Kakashi's mask and quickly pecked his lips before she left so he could brief his troops.

Naruto stood in the mirror and nodded to himself. He was back in his grey armor with black and grey motted pants and boots. His two ninjatos were back in the X on his back and his trench knives were tucked into his boots. His reinforced mask grasped in his hand, he felt the old

He turned only to come face to face with Ino.

She saw his state of attire and nervously smiled. "Oh uh your busy. Never mind."

Naruto chuckled. "You can ask me tomorrow okay?"

She nodded.

Naruto went to the Hokage's office and walked in. Inside the gathered strike team was assembled. Each captain was decorated in their own division. They were the Quick Reaction Division, the same branch Raven himself headed up to replace his annihilated Containment division. Each of these captains were hand-picked by him to serve in the division.

Each saw their former head walk in and bowed. Kakashi remained silent during their greeting. Then clearing his throat he began his brief on the mission.

"Today you are assembled to carry out a mission of extreme importance. When you took your oath the line was to protect the village against?"

"ALL ENEMIES BOTH FOREIGN AND DOMESTIC HOKAGE-SAMA!" The chorus of voices sounding off in unison filling the room with the resounding boom.

"Today it has come to my attention there is a rogue faction of ninja acting in my village who would see Konoha destroyed so it may be rebuilt from the ashes. They feel the Hokage should be supreme leader of the nation and the village. You are tasked with the destruction of this rogue cell."

Everyone in the room nodded in silence. Understanding the orders they just received. They would be tasked with destroying a faction of domestic enemies. People that could have served beside them, could have saved their lives at one point or another. But their village must always come first.

Across the village, Choji was sitting in the living room of Narumi's apartment as she slept in her room. It was a few minutes past 10 and he couldn't shake a feeling of dread washing over him. Standing up he walked into the kitchen hoping some food would help his mood. When he noticed a knife missing from the chef block. He turned and ran into Narumi's room only to find her asleep. Standing over her was a masked man with blond hair and the assailant turned. Choji charged and tackled the assailant. He threw the kunai against the wall and hoped to call Naruto to help.

Raven was staring at the scene before him in disbelief. Cat, Tiger, Goat, Elk, Moose had just turned and faster than anyone could react, cut down Raccoon, Fox, and crow. Tiger attempted to kill Raven, but his sword was blocked before Raven's liberated Tiger's head from his shoulders.

"YOU!"

Cat removed her mask and began to laugh. "The world is a dangerous place _taicho._ Wars cost us our ninja, wars that are not even ours to fight. The Daiymo disagrees with another and the civilian samurai fight. Then one side sends in their ninja in an attempt to gain the upper hand, and then the other sends in their own. Alliances are drawn and other ninja villages are drawn in. As we speak, our Daiymo and his precious daughter are being removed from the equation. Our fearless _Hokage_ is being informed that his most trusted ninja was the one responsible. After all, you did kill everyone in this base then tried to kill me by blowing the entire building up. Anbu is seeking you."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He felt the seal pulling on his mind. He knew he could defeat the four anbu traitors in front of him but if Choji threw the seal he was no doubt in trouble. He cursed before teleporting to the seal.

Choji breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the familiar buzz of energy as Naruto arrived. But it was quickly dismissed when he sensed 2 other presences with him. He turned to see a Cat masked Anbu. "Choji, Get the Daiymo's daughter to the Hokage now! Trust no one!" Naruto then turned and slashed his sword through the assailant that had attempted to kill Narami. The sword passed through, ' _Bushin_ ' but before Naruto could attempt to locate the attacker, he turned blocking a downward slash from Cat.

"You loved the village, what happened? Why betray your own home?"

She kicked him in the chest hoping to stagger him, but he sidestepped the blow and pressed his advantage.

"I did it because of Hayate. When the Wind Daiymo decided to outsource missions to us, Suna began to resent us. Then war broke out and I lost my love. Then when we were sent into the caves to hunt down Root, and we lost everyone, you lost everyone. You could have pulled us out. But you had to hunt the glory."

"Cat, we swore an oath. We solemnly swore to defend and uphold the ideals of Konoha from enemies both foreign and domestic. We swore that we would give our lives if necessary, and that we would defend the people of Konoha with our last breath."

"Well we need to protect Konoha from the people like you. A village of civilians is not worth a village of ninja."

Naruto didn't know how to respond. His closest friend from Anbu, despised him for their failed mission. He already had his hands stained with the blood of Tiger. The same Tiger masked man, Naruto trained when he entered the Anbu. The same Tiger that Naruto tattooed the badge of Anbu on. Now he stood before Cat, and the Bunshin. He turned as he sensed three more presences approaching. Naruto knew he couldn't face 4 Anbu level shinobi in the small apartment. He threw down a smoke bomb, and then dove out the window. He felt the 4 take off after him in pursuit. He knew he would have to draw them away from the village, but he also ran the risk of encountering more of them. He was strong, but he wasn't a god. He could be overwhelmed. He just hoped he could buy enough time and do enough damage that he could draw the attention to him.

Across the village at the Hokage tower, Kakashi stood overlooking the village. Jiraiya stood beside him. "Kakashi, its hell out there. Anbu turning on each other, Jonin being cut down by their own chunins. Genin being slaughtered as they try and protect their senseis from the rogue ninja. Your own guard turning against the village, the Daiymo being struck down in our village by his detail assigned to protect him."

Kakashi remained silent. His hand stained in blood from his Anbu protection detail. Hawk, Eagle, Falcon, and Owl. Rumors that Kurenai, his girlfriend, struck down the Daiymo while he slept. Rumors that Naruto slaughtered the strike team sent to destroy Root then initiated a raid on the village with his forces. Kakashi didn't want to believe it, but the more things went on, the more he believed it. He knew his former student wanted to be Hokage, but not at this cost. There would be no village left.

"Jiraiya. Gather the loyalist forces. Send up the assembly call, tonight, we will take the village back. And we will end our student's strike for power."

Before either moved, Choji burst into the room. "Kakashi-sempai, Naruto is in trouble. He is in combat with an Anbu. With a Cat mask. She tried to kill the Daiymo's daughter before Naruto engaged her. AS I fled to you, under his orders 3 more Anbu were in route to him."

"Choji, thank you. However, you are still not safe. Jiriaya I am going to find Naruto. Escort Choji and Narami to the bunker."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Naruto was tired. His body felt heavy. His limbs, were lead. He was surrounded by a dozen corpses of Ninja. Mostly jonin and chunins, but 3 Anbu lay among them. Now Cat just remained standing.

"So it was you the entire time wasn't it Yugao?"

"You are slipping Taichou. It's obvious isn't it? The team you assigned to me, walks into an Ambush that I mysteriously was scouting and missed?"

Naruto remained silent. "So when did you start Root?"

"The night after the Suna attack. We all knew that the wars would be the downfall. With enemies like Akatsuki out there we needed to unite the world to stand against them. That was until we discovered what they wanted and how we could assist them in getting it."

"So you've figured out my secret."

"Yes. And I know you understand why we have to give you to them. They will leave our village alone and we could gain ample time to prepare to destroy them."

"Yugao. If I believed they would leave the village alone, I would have surrendered the first time they asked me to. I am the outcast, the Pariah. But my village is my own. And I will protect it from any threat, even one I used to call family. Naruto charged forward and launched a flurry of sword strikes. His chakra was low, he could manage maybe one rasengan, so he had to make it count. He tackled Cat and she stabbed him repeatedly with a kunai. As the rotating blue ball formed in his palm and slammed into her head. She screamed before her skull explode in a shower of bone fragments and gore.

Naruto stood up taking her sword and stabbing it into the ground before snapping it to the side shattering the blade. He turned as he came face to face with a battered and beaten Ino and Shikamaru on their knees. Behind them, Kurenai stood with an impassive look.

"Naruto, surrender now, or they die."

Naruto grimaced but threw his ninjatos to the side and unstrapped his kunai holsters and his ninja pouch.

He dropped to his knees, and put his hands on his head.

"NARUTO NO! RUN, SHIKAMARU AND I ARE NOT AFRAID! SAVE YOURSELF!"

Naruto looked at her, "Ino, I have lost so many friends, I can't lose you two as well. When she releases you, run and go to the shelters. And wait for this to blow over. Protect the village regardless of who wins."

They nodded tears streaming down their face. Kurenai let them go and Ino immediately pivoted attempting to attack, but Shikamaru's shadow took control of her preventing the attack.

"Ino, we have to go."

Naruto offered a sad smile as they ran.

Kurenai turned towards him inspecting the carnage surrounding him and the blood adorning his once grey armor.

"You know Naruto, I knew Asuma died protecting you, but I never realized he died because you weren't fast enough. How many others in this village have died because of your failings? Sakura, Asuma, Fox, Raccoon, Crow, how many others have to die because of you? How many will die when Ataksuki come for you?"

"KURENAI THAT IS ENOUGH."

She turned. "Kakashi-kun, are you here to help me detain Naruto?"

"No. I'm here to inform you of your pending arrest. I mean it's clear that you and Cat were lieutenants, but I want to know who the leader is."

She smirked. "You'll never know Kakashi. Then she disappeared in a poof of smoke. All around the village, the same thing happened, the rogue faction just disappeared.

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Gather your team. You will accompany Jiriaya as he escorts the princess to one of his safe houses then you will guard her until I find the rest of Root in the village. Then I will send a message a way only I can."

Naruto nodded.

"And Naruto, be on guard. They already killed the Daiymo so until the Council of Fire meets, Narumi is the Daiymo. The ranks of the Daiymo has already been informed and her remaining generals are mustering their troops. Once the location is sent to me I will have them muster on your position."

Naruto nodded understanding what would happen if he failed. The land of fire already had lost faith in the village, after the Daiymo was killed among its walls, and if they failed to protect Narumi, they would lose funding, or worse, the samurai ranks would march upon Konoha. 1200 shinobi against 6,000 samurai as well as several mercenary ninja? It was a fight that Konoha might survive but it wouldn't win. It would be weakened beyond repair and the other 4 great nations would leap on the village and destroy it.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why send my team? Many lies were spread about me betraying the other Anbu the first time we marched on Root. The village doesn't know whether to trust me or dispatch me."

"Because I trust you Naruto. And you are the second strongest shinobi in this village. I need you on this protection detail because short of Itachi Uchiha coming for her, you can handle anything that comes her way."

Naruto nodded dropping to his knee. "Yes Sensei. I will prepare my team and report back. Also I request that I be given command of a specific team from Black Ops, one I can trust 100%."

"What Team?"

"Platoon 17."

"If you can convince them to join, you can have them."

Naruto nodded smiling. "Clearly you forget who I am Sensei."

Sai was a trained and tried shinobi. He was a survivor of the various shadow conflicts and Proxy Wars Danzo started behind the Hokage's back. He was no stranger to death and destruction. He was unaffected by it due to his robot like attitude, however he was still only a 13 year old boy leading a platoon of other 13 year old boys. They were the last remaining ninja of the once large Raifuato Clan.

The Raifuato Clan was a group of dedicated and professional assassins and infiltrators. Their prowess for espionage, assassination and sabotage was unmatched by any clan in the world. Their bloodline allowed them to literally bring their art to life, paired with a mastery knowledge of Fuuinjutsu rivalling the Uzumaki Clan, and they were excellent. Their downfall however, was their ink. When their Ink encountered the chakra of the Kyuubi, the fox's chakra flooded the chakra receptors halting the drawings from coming to life. But the Raifuato clan continued to fight the beast, until the Aburame clan's beetles were overwhelmed by the demonic energies from the Fox and became uncontrollable, and attacked everything in sight. Only due to the heroic actions of the Raifuato clan were the hives halted, but at the cost of their lives.

Sai's platoon, Platoon 17, was a black ops task force that answered only to three people. Officially, only one. The hokage, but they also answered to the Anbu Director, as well as the one who broke them out of Root. Raven. They were currently overseeing the old entrance to the Root hideout to make sure no activity was being conducted in the old base, when they felt a new presence join them.

"Platoon 17, I need your assistance."

Sai turned drawing his tanto in one hand, and an ink brush in the other. He relaxed upon seeing who it was.

"Raven-sensei, you almost scared us into attacking." 

"I am pulling your platoon for a special mission. We are to escort the Interim Daiymo to a safe house and oversee her protection until the Council of Fire meets and selects a new Daiymo. I want you to come with us because of your ability to act as a force multiplier, and also because you can help me with my side mission."

"How sensei?"

"What can you tell me of ROOT?"

"After the Kyuubi attacked, we were brought into the fold. At the time there was 4 divisions of root, each with 100 members. One, The 1st Division, was sent to the Capital, The Second Division, was to roam the country side and patrol our borders, and 2, 3rd and 4th divisions were to remain in the village. About a year ago, just before you hit Root, the first time, the entire 3rd division was reassigned from Konoha to scout the ruins of the Whirlpool village, and when they returned, Danzo assigned them border patrolling. And the 2nd division was reassigned to patrol Uzugakure. And when they came back the division was disbanded and all the 100 were added to the 3rd division. Then 3 months ago, the 3rd division was disbanded and the 200 shinobi just vanished. They weren't returned to active shinobi status, put on medical reserve, or even dead. They disappeared in thin air. And Danzo was furious."

"He didn't order the disbandment?"

"No, he just received the banner for 3rd division with a note from the Division commander. It said, 'The biggest threat isn't the beast outside, but the beasts inside,' Then the division just disappeared."

"You believe they are the force behind the invasion of the capital?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the Root at the Capital?"

"Around the same time we got the message from the 3rd division, we got one from the 1st, they abandoned their post and joined up with the 3rd division."

"What of the 4th?"

"We are all that's left. The others of the 4th remained loyal to the cause and were executed."

"I want 4 of you to go to Uzugakure, and find out what Root found that convinced it to start its own war party. And the other 8 follow me it's time to set off on our journey."

Jiriaya, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choiji turned as Narumi stood up. Naruto just rejoined them followed by 8 shinobi dressed the same as him. Black long sleeve undershirt, black pants taped down with shinobi sandals, their vests zipped and stocked fully with weapons. Black neck gaiters hid their faces, and headbands were worn center of the forehead with long tails. They also wore forearm and shin protectors tied over their pants. Each had 2 kunai holsters, one taped to each thigh, and two ninja pouches, and each their weapon on their back. Naruto nodded.

"This is platoon 17. There are 4 more but they will meet us at the point after they finished their current mission. Team 10 stay on Narumi. Choji and Ino, you are in the carriage. Shika you are with Jiriaya on the bench. Platoon 17, I want 2 of you half a klick up, 2 half a klick back, 2 half a klick to each side. Jiriaya I assume we are using the same house when we went to find Tsuande?"

"Yes, the one with the hot springs outside of the fishing town."

"I'm going to scout ahead."

Then Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

Inside the carriage, Ino and Narumi were studying Choji as he slept off a food coma. "Does he normally do this?"  
Ino chuckled. "Yeah, his clan jutsu require him to have a large fat store that can be converted to raw chakra. So he is constantly eating. He should be up in an hour or so. So you knew Naruto after the invasion didn't you?"

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"No, he left for 4 years. He came back earlier this year." Ino obviously knew he was in the Anbu since he told them, but she was careful not to reveal his secret.

"Yeah, He served under my father as a bodyguard with Jiriaya for a year then returned to Konoha to take a special assignment."

Ino nodded. "So how long have you liked him?"

Narumi went red in the face. "I…uh…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lady Narumi, please, it's blatantly obvious. You are always smiling and blushing when he is around. "

"While he was away, he had taken a mission to guard my father and me during a peace accord with the several delegates from after the border wars with Kumo. While we were there discussing reparations, there was a rogue shinobi cell that attacked. In the confusion, Naruto escorted my father and me out of the chaos, all the while fighting off several attackers. But what about you Ino-san? I noticed you also have taken a liking to Naruto"

Ino coughed. "Well he is very attractive, and in Konoha Naruto is a well-known shinobi. He has completed several impossible missions, and even defeated Orochimaru with the help of Jiriaya and our Third Hokage."

"Well, I don't think him and I will ever be a thing, I have since realized our worlds are much too different for us to be happy. So Ino-san, I merely ask you take care of him."

Ino smiled. "I think it is more of keeping him from working himself to death."

The two turned as there was a knock on the door. The opened it to revel the night sky, and Naruto standing in the doorway. "Lady Narumi, welcome to your new home."


End file.
